


The Importance of Your Partner

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Cock Rings, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: "That's it, doll, you're doing so well for us," Bucky praises as he continues to stretch Tony."Perfect for us," Yasha agrees as he strokes Tony's side. His cock is already inside is Tony, stretching him even more.Tony gasps, panting and overwhelmed, clawing at Yasha's arm. The stretch is more than he's ever felt in all of the best ways possible. More. He wants more.aka Bucky and Yasha double team Tony, taking him together
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 571
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	The Importance of Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month NSFW Monday: Trope/AU (praise kink)  
> This could be considered an unofficial/spiritual sequel to [Remember to Use the Buddy System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058247). I mean, as much as a pwp can be a sequel to anything.

“That’s good, doll, that’s perfect. Just like that,” Bucky praises as he adds another lubed up finger into him, “You’re being so good for us.” 

Tony whines, arching his back and pushing into the touch. The stretch is incredible, with Yashsa’s cock and Bucky’s fingers, but still he wants more. Craves it. Can’t get enough of it. Sweat is dripping off of him now and his breath is coming out in harsh pants, but he doesn’t care. He wants more. 

“Marvelous, spectacular, amazing,” Yasha murmurs into his ear. He cradles Tony gently and is probably the only thing keeping him mostly upright by now. The metal of his left hand had been cool at first, but it had long warmed up by now. 

Normally his habit of listing synonyms would make Tony laugh - he always sounds as if he swallowed a thesaurus or a dictionary, just a little bit - but now all he can do is moan. The praise goes straight to his cock. It isn’t possible for it to get any harder, but it twitches at the words. A puddle of precome soaks both his cock and Yasha’s stomach. He rests his sweaty forehead against his strong chest. 

Bucky twists the fingers inside of him, stretching him even more. “So warm doll. So, so good for us. Look how you open up so sweetly.” His thumb caresses his ass. “Can’t believe we have a fella like you all to ourselves.” 

“Gorgeous,” Yasha says in agreement. He moves one hand away from Tony’s side to sink into his head instead. “Beautiful.  _ Ours _ .” 

“Yours, yours,” Tony chants in agreement. At this point he would probably agree to anything. Time has lost all meaning by now. They could have been doing this an hour, they could have been doing this a day. Tony honestly has no idea. All he knows is that he doesn’t want it to stop. The exact opposite in fact - he  _ needs _ more. 

Yashsa’s cock manages to brush against Tony’s prostate and he  _ sobs _ . He is so turned on right now it is a wonder he can breathe. If it wasn’t for the cock ring wrapped around him he would have come long ago. But that was the point. If he came he would be too sensitive for them to do this. He wants both of their cocks more than he wants to come. 

That doesn’t mean the wait is easy though. 

“Almost ready darling.” Bucky adds a third finger, slipping past his swollen rim with only minimum resistance. “God sweetheart, can you get anymore perfect for us? Gonna let us wreck you just because we asked.” He bends down to press a kiss to his shoulder. “So generous. Heart of gold.” 

“Not -” Tony gasps, trying to get the words out, “not like I’m not - oh Lovelace, there - getting anything outta - fuck, Bucky - this either,” he manages. 

“Heart of fold, ass of steel,” Yasha says gravely. 

Tony gasps a laugh. “Pretty sure that’s not - oh - oh  _ yes _ ,” he loses the train of thought. 

“On the outside maybe,” Bucky continues it, “on the inside you’re so warm and soft for us darling. Opening up so well. Pretty. What a good boy you’re being. Our perfect fella.” 

Tony can’t help but whine at that. Every time Bucky says something like that he gets hotter and hotter. It’s a wonder he hasn’t exploded from it already. Desperately he pushes against Yasha’s chest. 

Yasha’s fingers continue to stroke his hair, grounding him. It’s a good thing too because without him Tony would have flown away long ago. Lost himself in the unrelenting pleasure that is these two. As is, he feels dizzy with it all. Nothing exists besides Yasha’s and Bucky’s bodies against his. 

“Always the best,” Yasha’s words rumble against Tony’s forehead. He reaches a hand under Tony to give his cock a brief touch. 

After going so long without Tony practically convulses at that. It makes all three of them curse in unexpected pleasure. Breathing gets harder again, for a couple of minutes. It’s like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. Honestly he isn’t sure if he’s come dry yet or not. If he has then it has done nothing to abate the arousal rushing through him. 

Bucky slips his fingers out and Tony sobs at how empty he suddenly feels. Sure there is still Yasha, but it’s  _ not enough _ , oh Lovelace, oh Tesla, he needs, he needs,  _ he needs _ -

“Shh, sweet thing, darling, gorgeous, I'm going to give you what you need. Think I could really walk away from you like this? Not even for the end of the world sweetheart.” Bucky’s words help sooth him and then Bucky’s cock is brushing against him. “You ready now?” 

“Yes,” Tony gasps, pressing into it as far as he can without dislodging Yasha. The head is wet and warm against his sensitive rim. “Yesyesyes - ah!” He shouts when slowly, ever so slowly and far too carefully for his taste, Bucky begins to push in. 

The stretch is unbelievable, incredible, amazing. More than the fingers, more than anything else they have ever used. He takes big, unsteady gasps of air against Yasha’s chest.

Yasha, for his part, holds him steady. Keeps him grounded. He murmurs warm words that Tony can’t quite catch. 

Then the head of Bucky’s cock pushes in and Tony collapses onto Yasha, completely boneless. It’s a good thing Bucky isn’t moving for the end of the world because Tony isn’t either. The pleasure and the pressure is overwhelming in the best ways possible. 

Yasha grunts at the sudden drop, but doesn’t react otherwise. He continues to murmur warm words into his ear. 

Bucky slides in easy the rest of the way. He sets a slow pace, but he doesn’t stop until he is all the way in. His hand rests on Tony’s hip. “Damn sweetheart,” he pants, “you feel so good around us. Hugging us close. Taking us together. Like your ass was made for it.” He squeezes his hip. “There’s not a better, more gorgeous, more perfect fella in the world.” His voice is warm and oh so affectionate. The love and happiness is practically radiating off of him, along with his pleasure. 

Tony would argue with that if he could - perfect is  _ never _ a word that should be used to describe him, ever - but he can’t. He doesn’t have the breath for it. Or the brain power frankly. His entire world has narrowed down to the two cocks inside of him. It is beyond overwhelming now. Who needs to breathe anyways? 

But then they move and Tony just might shatter. They alternate in that slow, steady pace. Bucky pushes in and Yasha pulls out. A shudder runs through him almost violently. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this turned on. Then again that isn’t saying much right now. His thought process has essentially shut down. 

The stretch stays just on this side of too much. He adjusts to it, let’s his body settle into it and accept it, but it is still one of the most intense things he has ever felt. Having them thrust in and out only seems to emphasize the fact. There is a puddle of drool on Yasha’s chest to match the puddle of precome on his stomach. He hardly seems to mind. 

He is praising Tony, they both are. The words are hazy. He seems to have lost his processing abilities along with his thoughts, but the tone is warm. Loving. Maybe even a little bit awe struck. They go straight through him to his cock. He claws weakly at Yasha, uncoordinated, but in need of something to hold onto. 

Suddenly there is an arm around him, lifting him up. Bucky lets Tony rest his weight against him, taking it with ease. It’s a good thing too because Tony wouldn’t be able to do this on his own. The new angle makes him wail. The heat and the pleasure climb even higher inside of him. He claws at Bucky’s arm, blunt nails against his skin, desperate. Beyond desperate. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” he begs senselessly. 

“Shh doll,” Bucky soothes, “we have you. Don’t worry. Gonna take care of our best fella.” His voice is slightly strained from his own pleasure. “So  _ good _ .” He kisses his ear. 

Yasha reaches up, stroking Tony’s thighs. “Good, strong, clever. Our perfect partner.” 

Tony sobs. 

“Almost there sweetheart, just a little longer. You’re doing so well for us.” Bucky nips at his neck before pressing a kiss to the spot. 

It is obvious that they are close. Their rhythm starts to falter, growing out of sync with each other. It doesn’t get any rougher, but now the thrusts are more firm. Solid. The sound of skin against skin becomes loud enough to fill the room. 

Tony closes his eyes, dazed and engulfed in it all. At the same time he clenches down around them. A pair of gasps are heard. They both say something, but one again Tony is too lost to hear what. Then Yasha begins to stroke his cock and he really loses focus of everything else. 

By time they finally come Tony is an oversensitive, writhing mass of pleasure. Everything feels like too much and not enough at the same time. Their orgasms barely register at first except for the warmth that is filling him. Oh. Come. Right. They ride it out, letting Tony’s ass milk them for all they have. 

Bucky is the first to pull out, followed by Yasha. Oh.  _ Oh _ . If he thought he was empty before that is nothing compared to now. Now he is empty and weak and still far too turned on. So very close and yet he still can’t come. Not yet. The only thing in him is the come that is slowly leaking down his thighs. 

“Please,” he sobs, not even sure what he is begging for. 

But then Yasha removes the cockring and Tony’s orgasm  _ explodes _ from him. He doesn’t even need any kind of touch he has been on edge for so long. He gets one though. Two. Both Bucky and Yasha take him in hand, working him through it. They don’t stop until Tony is sobbing from the pleasure pain of it all. 

Carefully they lay him down on top of Yasha’s chest. He slips a finger inside of him and Bucky echoes the action, resting against Tony’s side. It helps vanish that awful empty ache. 

“So good, so wonderful for us sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs. 

“We will take care of you,” Yasha continues. 

“Our best fella  _ ever _ .” 

Well how can Tony argue with that? He sinks into the feeling, simply enjoying the afterglow. 


End file.
